I'm dating a (former) cyborg and more of an average trainer's life
by MegaPrimo1
Summary: Magmajewelshipping (Ruby x Courtney) I love this pairing. What happens when 2 enemies meet 5 years after the battle for Hoenn? I'm not good at summaries. T for 1-2 swears and romance(kissing, stuff)
1. Ruby's 18th

**Hello there! This is an idea I've had for a while now, and I'm letting it out. I am a biiiig fan of MagmaJewelShipping and love the manga toying with the idea. It was further hinted at in ORAS, but she is a robot(cyborg, whatever). Gosh darn it. AAAnyways, I decided to mix the 2. I attempt to make it work with some non-canon theories of my own design. And yes, I do use big words I don't understand to make me seem more photosynthesis. Please, I have a bad ethic if no-one reads my stuff. Even bad reviews, but some kind of motivation. So, without much further ado, I give you I'm dating a (former) cyborg...[and more of an average trainer's life story]**

* * *

You know, it would've been nice to have had a normal life. Go to middle school, graduate, make my way to college. Get a decent job, live in a regular house. Apparently, life finds that strange and unnecessary for someone with a chance for greatness as a Pokémon trainer in the wonderful land of Hoenn. Or any other region, for that matter.

Oh. Silly me. I never introduced myself. I'm Ruby. You know, savior of the known world, champion coordinator, owner of more legendary Pokémon than you can swing a Wurmple at. But today is the strangest day I've ever encountered. It was my 18th birthday, and I was getting ready to earn my drivers license. I set off with the instructor. As I drove the country roads, I contemplated my adventures. Aside from the memories, would I be able to abandon all that? That was when a woman dressed in all red stepped in front of the car.

She had medium-length purple hair and robotic features, including glazed eyes with red pupils. With one hand, she stopped the car without budging an inch. Courtney had arrived, after 5 years. Albeit, she was on the other side until the last moment, but Maxie promised reform. Courtney droned in her robotic voice. " Your presence is requested by Commanders Maxie and Archie. Will you come peacefully?" I snorted in spite of the situation. "Peacefully? Do you have as much humanity than the Terminator?" Courtney gave a oddly sincere grin. "I'll your answer as a yes." Lightning quick, she poked a thin needle into my neck. As everything went black, I felt her pick me up and sling me over her shoulder.

* * *

Well that was a pretty good start! Hoping to see how it plays out, though I have some great plans! Review! Follow! I like warm hugs! Seriously, Review.


	2. Notice and apolagies

Sorry about the delay. Computer troubles and it is a miracle I can send this. I will publish at some point, please keep with me.


	3. The Recruiters

**Hello again! I would like to thank bacon212 for such immediate support and kind words. I apologize for the possibly non-canon dialogue coming from Courtney in this chapter. I am acting as if the flirting in ORAS was, while not nonexistent, forgotten. As always, Review! Follow, Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke groggily in I bright room. I found myself in the atrium of some sort of office building. I was huge, and all the furniture was red on one half and blue on the other. The blue half was closer to what appeared to be the exit. The half closer to the receptionists desk was red; walls, paintings, furniture, all various shades of red. The receptionist looked at me in a bored sort of way, tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder while blowing a bubble with the gum she was chewing. She looked down at me with disdain before saying "Stay here, I'll prepare Archie and Maxie for your arrival." She walked down a long corridor to the double doors dead-ending the hall.

I stayed put, not wanting to see what evils the two madmen were committing nowadays. The thought made me shudder. Maxie had come so close to destroying the world. I sat, dazed in horror, when the secretary returned. "The masters will see you now." I tensed up and prepared for the worst. The walk down that hall, oddly, was the most terrifying thing in my whole life. The double doors were plated with a dark purple metal. A strange symbol was carved into the door. It looked like the Team Magma symbol with the Team Aqua symbol nestled into the bottom. There was a large blue wave surrounding the bottom and a large flame around the top. Evidence still continued to point as though Archie and Maxie were really fully teamed up. But where do I fit in? As we got within a few feet of the doors, there was a deep rumbling all around us. The doors swung open without a sound. Ooh. Scary. Seriously though, as terrified as I was, the cliché of that kinda broke my deep horror of the situation.

The room was relatively lit, with various paintings artistically redesigned places in Hoenn. There was a large oval table in the center of the room, with plush leather office chairs around it. In one half of the room, I saw a red-haired man in athletic clothes wearing super high-tech glasses struggling on a pull up bar. Hearing the door open, Maxie jumped down, mopped the sweat off himself, and pulled on a red and black suit jacket. He gave me a huge dorky grin, before yelling "Archie! Get your fat arse over here! Our guest has arrived." Archie, who had been sitting in a corner with at least eight boxes of instant coffee, was typing furiously on a desktop. "Sure, _muchacho._ Try and trick me into losing our little bet, eh?" Archie grumbled. " I took in the scene and then yelled "Well if you're going to kill me, do it. Otherwise, could someone please explain what in _hell_ is going on?" Maxie looked incredulously at me before chuckling "well, it should be obvious. We want you to join us!"

* * *

HEHEHEHEHHEHEHH. Hope the cliffhanger wasn't too lame. but I also hope you appreciate the cover update. Anyways, more to follow. Hope you enjoy. Peace out.


	4. More rude exchanges

**Sooooo, I should probably explain the chronology of this. I made it a bit confusing for myself. What happened was the events in the manga took course. Ruby moved back to Johto to recover. He moved back when his dad retook the gym and he restarted his journey. He fought Magma and Aqua again (ORAS events) and then led a semi-normal life. Den dis happen. And there you have it. Now, onward!**

* * *

Maxie looked incredulously at me before chuckling "Well, it should be obvious. We want you to join us!" I looked it him, waiting for one of them to snap, release one of their Pokémon, and reduce me to a puddle of goo on the ground. But they both looked at me, happy and hopeful, a strangely happy twinkle in their eyes. Then I realized. They really _had_ changed! Maxie walked over to the chair I was sitting in and patted my hand supportively. He looked thoughtful and gave Archie a pointed look. Archie then nodded, and they looked at me. Maxie opened his mouth, again speaking in that new British accent he seemed to have. Weird. "Ruby," he started. "What would you say if we told you that we've changed? That we are trying to do good?" I stifled a snort, but finally gave in and burst out laughing. Wiping tears from my eyes, I said "Really? After how you two ass-hats nearly destroyed the earth, _twice_ , each of you, you think I'm going to believe that you are suddenly, like, Super Nature Pals or something? That's great."

Archie grumbled then replied " _Senor_ Ruby. What we are doing is taking the good points from our two organizations and combining them. We are planning on doing a whole lotta good." I shouted "WHAT GOOD POINTS? There were no good points! Your plans sucked, and so does this one." 'Whatever it is.' I added mentally. Maxie pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and moaned. "I told you. I _told_ you he'd do this." Archie muttered something I would have been embarrassed to hear when I'd started my journey. I rose and tried to collect myself. When that failed, I let all my rage channel itself into a single punch. But something interposed between me and Maxie. A very quick metal hand. Courtney. She smirked at the pain that her interposition put me in and addressed Maxie with a snide remark. "And _I_ told _you_. This kid is the so called righteous hero, doer of right, stopper of evil. But who is he to decide where the line between good and evil stands? I think," She said, twisting my hand behind me leering with malicious glee at the pain she was putting me through. "That he should be taught some manners." For the second time in 48 hours, I did what was becoming good at. I passed out.

* * *

 **Nehehehheheheh. That was fun to write! Still more to come! Stay tuned.**


	5. The Tour

I groaned and slowly sat up. Realizing where I was, I shot up with a start and prepared myself for the worst. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a warmly lit room with a comfy armchair and a ginormous HD TV. My gear was sitting on a side table for the table next to me, along with a phone with several numbers written on the margins sloppily between the numbers. I looked directly beneath me and found myself on a queen-sized bed, with memory foam and massage gel or something in the mattress. The covers were freshly washed and smelled like flowers. It reminded of my mom's flower garden and I found tears forcing their way to the edges of my eyes. I let out a guttural scream of rage and punched the wall. There was a loud clang, confirming it was made of metal. I clutched my now-hurting hand and looked hatefully at the wall. There was a _dent_ from where my fist hit it. As I clutched my injured hand, there was a click as the door in the corner opened. A small, wiry girl with straight black hair and square framed glasses stepped in. She looked at me contemplatively before saying "If you feel ready to not try and kill anyone, I can take you to orientation." I simply sneered and looked behind her to what was behind her. She saw me looking and laughed. "C'mon, dummy. why not come out and meet the gang?" She said, a bright smile on her face. I groaned before slumping out of bed, grabbing my gear. "May as well see what this was all about." I thought.

* * *

Several minutes later

* * *

I laughed like an idiot, an ice cream cone in each hand. The assistant from before had introduced herself as Alexa. She was Maxie's daughter, but she didn't say who her mother was. I had already seen the training room(㈵2), contest room( ㈳6), snack room(my personal favorite), and the laboratory(the graphs, charts and tables were so confusing, I actually got sick and had to leave the room). Alexa wouldn't tell me where were heading, only that I was "in for a treat". I grumbled, wanting to return to the snack room. We reached a set of theater-style doors and stopped. "We have arrived." She said ominously, before cracking up. I chuckled halfheartedly before stepping in the dark corridor and onward. I appeared to be in an auditorium of some sort. It was too dark, I couldn't tell. The lights snapped on, a loud buzzing temporarily filling the room and the brightness shortly blinding me. As the glare faded, I saw lots of people. All wearing various uniforms of this new organization. Though the lights faded, a new pain entered my head. The sound of thousands of men and women clapping and cheering. The flashes of the camera of hundreds of cell phones blinded me anew. Though the former grunts, scientists and planners were ecstatic to see me, 6 people's reactions differed. The 2 leaders grinned and waved. Matt, the burly surfer-style 'dude' was scream-chanting my name. Tabitha, the chubby master planner, was flailing his arms in excitement(honestly, that reminds me of Gold... only Tabitha is _smart_.). Shelly winked and batted her hand at me. I blushed and turned away. But Courtney glowered at me with a look of utmost hate. However, she did cringe in anger when Shelly flirted with me. "Annoying her is a plus." I muttered, grinning and waving to the crowd. "What?" Alexa said, looking at me quizzically. "Nothing." I said with a evil grin. As the hubbub died down, the crowd began chanting "Speech! Speech! Speech!" I groaned, having hoped this wouldn't have happened. I said "Alright, alright." into a nearby microphone. I compiled my thoughts and began.

* * *

 **Hope u enjoy. If you don't know who gold is, become a proper Pokémaniac. Also expect fun between Ruby, Courtney, and Shelly. by the way, check my profile, plz do the poll to help my next project along**


	6. The other story

**real quick, and BTW, I** ** _am_** **working on next chapter, but the poll for other story closing** ** _TOMORROW._** **Vote now to have your say. see you all later**


	7. Pwned, Ricky

**Thank you for the votes on my poll on my homepage! The decision is made. Nya it is. Stay tuned. Oh, and which of the 'deres' should Nya be (Yandere, Dandere, Tsundere, Etc.)**

* * *

"There has been a lot of thought on my mind regarding this venture. To join the very people I spent so many years saving the world from." Ruby said, looking out at the crowd. "And though some of your motives were meant to be honorable-" Maxie waved his hands to get my attention from the side before slicing one hand along his neck in the sign for stop/kill that. But it was too late. Several old members of each team began booing. They were all sitting next to each other and now their faces wore ugly masks of hate. They each were holding Pokeballs, ready to defend themselves, as though I would get violent. The ugliest, skinniest, leader type shouted " How in hell should we trust you? Even now, you say you don't trust us and hate our motives. So why should we let you join us? We intent to atone for what we have done, but you show us no mercy. As long he is here, I shall not remain here." He stood up, a imperious sneer on his face. "Let's go." He muttered to his loser buddies. Halfway up the stairs leading to the exit, he released his Nosepass, which used Rock Throw. I, a mysterious feeling coming over me, lashed out and shattered each rock midair with blinding kicks and punches. Only one rock remained, the size of a brick, lazily revolving midair. I lashed out my right hand and caught it. Grinning happily, I tossed it hand to hand before throwing it at the light fixture, which exploded, showering the leader and his buddies in sparks. "And stay out!" I said, tossing a my buttered bread at them, where it landed on Nosepass's head. I laughed as the door slammed shut behind them. Then I noticed the entire crowd was watching me. I bowed, a formal apology for what I did.

The following applause was deafening. I was asked my Maxie to greet my many fans. I grinned and ran, hurdling the guard rail and high fiving Matt, who grinned back and clapped me on the back. Tabitha insisted on taking a selfie with me, and Shelly looked at me in way I think made Courtney jealous. Wait, jealous? Before I could ponder this, Archie was ushering me away into a secluded conference room with the other leader and admins, muttering _"Andale, andale."_ Once the door was closed, the others heaved a huge sigh of relief. Except Courtney, who seemed like she wouldn't bat an eye if Robocop ripped out her spleen. Maxie opened his mouth to explain, then closed it abruptly. He did this several times, giving him the appearance of a benevolent vampire-like fish. Finally, Archie saved him by explaining it himself. "Ricky, the outspoken man you just met, is a troublesome rat. He attempted to weasel his way into the good graces of anyone who would get him power. And he hates you. He has no reason for it, he just does. He bullied the other members and acted like he was the leader." I snorted. "So that's why they cheered. I can't stand people like that. If I had known, I would've tossed that rock where the sun doesn't shine." Matt snorted but Maxie and Archie put on their serious faces, and I in turn fixed the immature admins with me and my father's trademarked death stare. Maxie continued to explain. "Ricky has many underlings within our ranks who will carry out his will within this organization from where he is. Until we either crumble to dust or kick you out." I grumbled, and Maxie hastily said "Of course, there's no way we're kicking you out. But there may be a chance we must take hostile action against him and his allies. Those who choose to stick with him are to be quickly expunged from our ranks." I said "So where do we start?" Maxie looked confused "Not with Mr. Loser Ricky. With this organization. Which I know nothing about. Or what it does." I said. Maxie slipped into lecture mood. " This organization is creating affordable, clean, renewable energy. Using water to activate hydroelectric plants, and magma to make heated water and air. And every use of the two in between." I gaped open mouthed one by one at each of the people in the room. "So you really are trying to do good! Wow. That is- Wow." Maxie grinned and Said "Allons-y, my friends!" When we stared blankly, he made a face like an innocent child attempting to seriously explain something to his parents. "That's French for let's go."


	8. Break

Im sorry, loyal fans, but im taking a november break. profile for the why and when I will return.


	9. Short Circut

**I decided to do a time skip. Sorry, but I want to move on the adorable RubyxCourtney action!**

* * *

I inspected the work of the grunts working on the energy converter. "Nicely done! I'll see you are promoted. That's the fastest it's ever been done!" The grunts grinned sheepishly and the youngest, a young woman, said "Please, Boss! You are too kind." I vigorously shook my head. "Of course not. And please. Call me Ruby." The girl blushed, though I pretended not to notice. I walked away, to where the Masters awaited the status report. On the way, a voice rang out out of the shadows. "You really are too kind. They're her to work, not to be pampered and have fancy tea parties." I smirked and replied "Well, they are real _living_ people. Maybe that's a hard concept for you to grasp."

She smirked back and said "Ok, smartass. C'mere." She then grabbed me by my tie, pulling me close. She pressed her lips into mine, prizing my lips apart with her tongue, pulling me into a deep passionate kiss. She tasted like cinnamon and apples. She pulled back, her face flushed (how? She's a cyborg), her smirk still on her face."Later, prissy boy." She said in a singsong voice. I tried to think of a smart retort, but I was speechless at what just happened. She ran off, an odd spring in her step. I set off and then realized something. She would probably hake credit for my work(albeit lazy work, just checking on the maintenance workers) if I didn't get there, and fast.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

* * *

I should've ran. But I was too preoccupied thinking about Courtney. "God. What is her deal? Could she really like me? And why am I acting like someone in one of those stupid fanboy romance stories? Seriously, If I was writing my own story, things wouldn't go this fast." I burst into the control and hollered "Don't listen to Courtney, she's lying!" But Courtney was nowhere to be seen. When Maxie and Archie finally ceases their staring, I gave my status report. "Energy levels still normal. The staff at Regulator Cell C7 want a new AC system, and I seem to have misplaced my Pokenav." Just then, Courtney sauntered in, smirking ever so slightly. She wordlessly handed over her report and moved to leave. But before she could, she stopped. She began trembling, and a babble of robotic nonsense spewed from her lips. She fell over, as though someone had pulled the plug to her muscles. Maxie immediately yelled "Prepare my lab! Matt, Archie, Ruby. Help me lift her. Tabitha, Shelly, keep the systems running.

* * *

 **OOOOOOHHHHHH. Things are getting GOOD. Cant wait to write more.**


End file.
